Songs of the Heart
by ClowdAkatsuki
Summary: Itachi is back in Kanoha nobody knowing him and Sakura had a friendship before he left for the Akatsuki now that hes back Sakura doesn't know how much she can take finally seeing Itachi again join me into the romantic,action and,humor this story carries.
1. Welcome home, but leave my house Itachi!

Itachi & Sakura

In this fan fiction Sakura is 18 and Itachi 23 give or take. Itachi has come back to the village and has been accepted into it as hokazegs orders. Sasuke is fighting his brother still not accepting him back into their village; let's go back 15 minutes before their fight.

"Lady Tsunade you can't be serious!!" Sasuke said with his fists clenched up and his eyes bright red.

"I am and you will lower your voice" Tsunade commanded with her fingers laced together "Itachi is back and he's staying for good"

"Why! After everything he has done to my family your just letting him back in!"

Lady Tsunade stood slamming her hands on the table "I will not repeat myself again Sasuke Uchiha you will sit down and lower your voice!"

"Yes mam" Sasuke sat at the table with Kakashi sitting in silence.

"I am aware of your brothers actions toward your clan but you still have much to learn" She said with her eyes only focused on Sasuke.

"Learn about what?"

"Lady Tsunade" Kakashi said breaking his silence. He looked at her with cautious eyes. She looked back at him only nodding.

Sasuke saw their little exchange and knew they were hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?"

Just as Lady Tsunade was about to speak Suzune burst through the door. "Lady Tsunade!"Everyone at that point was looking at the door, and sure enough there he was with black eyes and long hair that went past his shoulders it was Itachi.

"Ah little brother it's been a while hasn't it?" Itachi said with a hint of a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes grew and his face expression even angrier "Tsk! Get out" Itachi chuckled "Now is that the way you treat your older brother after so long?"

Sasuke didn't answer he only stared with hatred and concentrated on not breaking the table his fists clenched onto.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson little Sa-su-ke" Itachi purposely stretching his name to taunt him and….it worked.

Leaping from his chair, running at full speed toward Itachi, Sasuke started the hands signs for his chidori "Damn you Itachi!!"

"That's enough!!" Tsunade yelled while Kakashi stopped between Itachi and Sasuke forcing Sasuke to stop his attack. Tsunade spoke "Sasuke if you do not control yourself you and your team will be taken off higher ranked missions"

"You can't do that!!"

"I can and I will but I don't think Naruto will appreciate the news that you were the one who caused his fail at getting higher ranked missions"

Itachi was listening to everything she was saying to his little brother and saw the way his brother calmed at the mention of his teammate.

Sasuke's eyes now saddened and filled with frustration "Yeah I know.."

Tsunade stared at him for a second "Don't forget Sakura how will you think she will react?"

Itachi's eyes flickered up to Tsunade now even more focused. Kakashi noticed the way Itachi flinched at the mention of Sakura. "Hm?"

"Kakashi is there something you wish to say?" Lady Tsunades attention now on Kakashi.

" Yes I and Sasuke have training to do with the others" Forcing his gaze off of Itachi

"Alright then this meeting is over you may go" Everyone in the room "Yes maim!"

"Lady Tsunade if you don't mind may I accompany them training?" Itachi asked with a gentle smile

Kakashi amused at the way Itachi's tone was " We won't mind"

"Speak for yourself sensei" Sasuke now ready to jump out of the window to meet the others.

"Splendid that's a great idea Itachi you may go" Tsunade now eager to gett everyone out of her office.

"Hurry up then stop wasting my time" Sasuke said before he jumped out the window and onto the rooftops Kanoha.

"Forgive the rudeness of Sasuke Lady Tsunade we will be on our way" Kakashi explained before both he and Itachi were gone.

"Finally!! You guys take for-" The blue eyed boy with blonde hair stopped as soon as he notice Itachi. Sasuke placed his hand on the blondes shoulder "Don't worry about it Naruto just drop it I'll tell you later"

Kakashi now ready to start training them "Hey where is-"

"She's not here yet she had some things to take care of at the hospital" Naruto said not removing his eyes from Itachi

"Why are you here?" Naruto's voice now cold as he spoke to Itachi

"I don't answer to the likes of you"

"Why you-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shook his head at him

"Kakashi is it alright if I train Sasuke I'd like to see how much he's grown"

"Okay I'm interested to see what will happen with a fight between two Uchihas"

Sasuke took his stance while Itachi stood with so effort to defend himself "ready to die Itachi?"

"Are you little brother?"

"Sharingon!!!"

Sasuke ran toward Itachi and swung his fist toward Itachi only for him to doge and come back at Sasuke with a kick in the guts. Sasuke couldn't help but yell out at the pain. Itachi leaned over to Sasuke who was over his knee "Your no match for me".

"I'm not done yet" Sasuke pulled out his kunai and sliced Itachi on his right shoulder.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Come in"

An emerald eyed girl with long pink hair walked through the door "You said you wanted to see me after I was done with my shift at the hospital Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes I wanted to know how our new patients from ANBU are doing"

"They are fine my lady they should make a full recovery"

"Good you may go and please tell Sasuke not to do anything reckless for me please" Tsunade eyes serious

"Hm why would he? Did Naruto do something to tick him off?" Sakura was now fully confessed

"No no Sasuke's brother Itachi is back and-" She saw the way the pink haired girl froze when she herd Itachi's name . "Hm Sakura do you know him"Sakura was now starring onto space with worried eyes.

"Sakura haruno!"

Now realizing her name had been repeatedly called "Yes my lady?"

"I asked do _you_ know Itachi." Tsunade worried for Sakura at that point

"No My lady I've just remembered who he is and what he has done to Sasuke that's all" She forced a smile knowing she had lied about what she was thinking.

"Oh well I'm trusting you to keep Sasuke in check you of all people know how his temper can get and if it does I want you to do whatever it takes, we can't let him start trouble with Itachi" The mention of Itachi's name made the hair on Sakura's neck stand up and made her senses more alert.

"Yes mam I'll be on my way now" The emerald eyed girl ran to the window and jump out with grace and onto the rooftops of the village's homes.

"This isn't good"

"Naruto there you are where's Sasuke?" She asked franticly

"He's by Kakashi-sensei what's the rush?" There was no answer to his question just the sound of her running toward their sensei.

"Sensei!!" she yelled as she ran up to him

"Ah there you are Sakura how are you tod-" His question was interrupted by a blast that came from the left of where they stood

All Sakura was concentrated on was finding Sasuke and she did. Sasuke was covered in blood with his feet off the ground and a had around his neck.

"Damn you Itachi" Sasuke's sharingon started to fade away. All Itachi did was smile and moved Sasuke close to him so that he could hear good and clear "Too bad I thought after all this time you actually had grown up…………..littler brother"

"Sasuke!!"

Suddenly it was silent only the sound of birds filled the air. Everyone's attention was one the pink haired girl standing alone in the middle of the grassy field.

"Stay…Stay out of this" Sasuke said barley making out the words. Itachi squeezed his hand making Sasuke yell

"Itachi stop now!!" Sakura stood there with hatred in her eyes

Itachi snapped out of his fighting mode as soon as she called his name "Sakura….." Itachi's sharingon faded away and his eyes widening every second he was looking at her.

"Don't watch her pay attention to the fight!" Sasuke yelled Itachi grew to be annoyed by the tone of his brother's voice and gave Sasuke a final blow to the gut, not killing him but enough to knock him out.

"Kakashi sensei why didn't you do anything?" Sakura now calmed since the fight was over.

"Sasuke wanted to train with his brother so I let him and he needed this. We all know Sasuke and how he gets when he's angry I let him fight because it would calm him a little toward his brother"

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke needs your help!!" Naruto yelled while he was at the side of his fallen teammate and, so she ran over.

"Let me take a look at him………..huh" She let out a breath of relief "He's going to be fine he's just going to have some bruises and scars. Let me treat him real quick "

"Thanks Sakura you're awesome. No thanks to you Itachi" Naruto said a little frustrated.

No one had realized it but Itachi hadn't taken his eyes off Sakura the moment she yelled his name that is except for Kakashi who was now even more entertained but the two of them.

"Nice seeing you again" and with that he disappeared.

"Hmn" Sakura never took her eyes off of Sasuke during Itachi's exchange of words towards her.

"So they do know each other" "Hey Naruto give me a hand I have to take Sasuke home to get some rest" "Alright you coming Sakura-Chan?" Naruto blushing at the site of his pretty teammate

"Sorry Naruto I think I'm going to hang out here for a minute you guys go on ahead" Both Kakashi and, Naruto were off with Sasuke.

"Damn it all!!" The pink haired girl took her fists and forced all her anger and sadness into one huge blow to the ground that caused the ground to split and trees to fall. "Tsk!" Forgetting to put gloves on her hand was dripping blood she raised her hand to her face and whispered "This is nothing compared to what Sasuke had to face………."

_**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**_

Sakura opened the door to her house and locked the door shut but she felt something was different "What are you doing here?" not looking around just walked to the kitchen. A figure moved from out of the shadow of her house

"What I can't visit a friend?"

"What makes you think we were ever friend's I-ta-chi?" not turning around.

"I guess we weren't, we were more like acquaintances"……"You've grown up to be quite beautiful"

Handing him a cup of tea and pressing a finger to his chest "Whatever, I asked you a question ..here?"

"And I said here to visit a friend" Smirking

"Leave!" She was frustrated by this point "Now!"

He just starred at her looking her up and down "You really have grown up"

"Maybe it wouldn't surprise you so much if you hadn't left" taking a seat on the couch across Itachi

"Sakura I left my family, how are you related to that?" His face expression confused

"Do you remember when I was little the same year you left?"

"….."

_**FLASHBACK**_

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hm?" Itachi got up and walked to the door *Opens the door* "who are you?"

" I'm…..I'm Haruno Sakura. Sasuke left his jacket at school and I'd thought he'd like it back"

"Oh okay then I'm glad my brother has such nice friends"

"Were not friends but thank you bye!"

_**PRESENT TIME**_

"Yeah I remember after that you started coming more often but you never wanted to see Sasuke, why is that?" Looking at Sakura with interested eyes.

"Sasuke was the most popular guy in the academy and the hottest I doubt if he met me back then he wouldn't look at me twice, everyone teased me because my big forehead and I was too embarrassed to see him"

"Then why did you keep coming over?"

"Because of you, you were the only person who didn't tease me you treated me like I was worth something I remember when you came over for dinner my mother got worried because I spent most of my time at the Uchiha's so she invited you over. It still surprises me that Sasuke never knew"

"Well my brother is known for being dense"

"Yeah that much I know" both start to laugh.

"So where's your mom?"

"She died a few weeks after you left for the Akatsuki"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't it doesn't matter it's the past"

"So why aren't you mad at me like Sasuke is? It seems he isn't the only one I hurt"

"Self control now if you don't mind please leave"

"I don't want to"

"Get out of my house!"

"What happened to that self control?"

"I don't know what happened to you when I needed you" Stun from what she blurted out she turned around and, started walking to the other side of the house. Itachi then got up and stopped Sakura by grabbing her wrists.

Not turning around "Let go Itachi" but he didn't he only held on tighter "Why are you running away Sa-ku-ra"

The words chimed in her ear he was too close to her she could smell his sent but she couldn't describe it, it was clam and soothing and it made her want more, it made her want him. He turned her around so he could face her. He moved his free hand to her neck and gently traced the side of her face.

"Itachi w-what are you doing?" She tried to stay calm and not give in to his persuasion

"What's wrong are you feeling alright?" He said in a playfully tone before showing his smirk. He moved his head down to her neck and over to her ear.

"You know what………….. I think we'll see _alot _more of each other from now on Miss Haruno"

"Is that a threat?" Teasing him.

Chuckles "It's a promise" he kissed her neck and in a matter of seconds he was gone.

With the sudden emptiness of her home and the scent of Itachi gone, she couldn't help but miss him a little. She took the wrist he never let go of and, placed it where he kissed her. "I hate him!! Kissing Me like that I haven't seen him for over 7 years and he does that " Sakura looked at the spot where Itachi stood before left "Lets hope you stay in the village longer then last time Itachi"


	2. Sasuke & Sakura's friendship

Sakura was walking around the village and had thought about the day before with Sasuke and his older brother "Sasuke….I think I'll go visit him to see how he's doing" she then forced chakra to her feet for speed. "Awesome record time"

*Knock**Knock*

I woman came to the door she had black hair and black eyes she looked quite beautiful "Hey it's Sakura-Chan! It's been a while since I last saw you here"

"It's nice to see you too misses Uchiha's is Sasuke home?" Sakura had forgotten that it had been a while since she last saw Sasuke's mother

"Oh yes come in you know where his room is go right along" She smiled at Sakura with such happiness, the complete opposite of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura casually walked into Sasuke's room and sat on the end of his bed.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up from his reading "What are you doing here?"

"Well thanks for the nice greeting Sasuke at least you Mother was happy to see me" She made a sad face.

Sasuke chuckled "Sorry sorry I didn't mean too I was just surprised to see you that's all your suppose to be on a mission I thought?"

"We were until somebody got hurt training" pointing a finger at Sasuke

"Sorry about that" looking a bit sheepish

"It's fine thanks to you I get the day off so what have you been doing during recovery?"

"Reading this book" Sasuke lifted his arm to show her it but stopped as soon as he felt pain

"Sasuke let me see"

"No" Sasuke looking away. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine I promise" forcing a smile

"Your lying Sasuke, you don't smile enough in general to fake one, Alright let me see take off your shirt" Sakura said trying not to laugh in victory

"Dang it" He pulled off his shirt

"SASUKE!!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal" worried that Sakura might yell at him again he covered his ear with the only good arm he had

Sakura chuckled and pulled Sasuke's arm down "come on lets go" pulling Sasuke up

"Where exactly?" Following Sakura.

"Living room I need better lighting if you want your right arm healed"

"Would you too like some tea?" Miss Uchiha's asked not asking about her shirtless son.

"Yeah thanks mom" Sasuke sighed and sat down on the couch

"Alright let's begin" Sakura started her hand signs for her healing jutsu

Outside the Uchiha's home, Itachi was taking off his shoes when he was done he realized a pair of familiar shoes that didn't belong to his family, He smiled and walked in

"Ow!! Damn it Sakura that hurt!!"

"Don't yell at me you're the one who moved!!"

"I didn't even move!!"

"You won't be able to if you keep yelling at me!"

"You're so cruel Sakura" Sasuke looked down and where she was healing his arms "Hm"

"What now Sasuke?" Sakura was happy, it had been a while since Sasuke and her talked missions never counted because it was always about work.

"Nothing just remembering when you weren't a medical Nin how different you were back then" Sasuke got a faint smile

"I'm not the only one who changed you know" Sakura not looking up from her healing jutsu "You have to don't forget you never used to smile or laugh but look at you now, it's sort of sad really we all have to grow up sometime I guess"

"Alright you too here's your tea" Miss Uchiha said with a confused look as to why Sasuke needed healing

"Too much training" Sakura said without looking up

"Hm? I don't understand Sakura" Sasuke's mother surprised that Sakura had been paying attention to her while she was busy.

"Isn't that what you wanted to know? Why I was healing him"

"Uh yes how did you know?"

"If my mother was alive and she saw me shirtless getting healed

I'm sure she would want to know why don't you think." Sakura now looking up at the Uchiha mother with a huge smile

Miss Uchiha only nodded in surprise to her answer, Sakura rarely talked about her mother after her death. Miss Uchiha walked back to the kitchen still in shock "Hey Itachi do you want some tea too?"

The room went silent once Sakura and Sasuke were aware of his presence

"No mother I think I'm fine watching Sasuke and miss Haruno thank you" During his whole sentence he never took his eyes off Sakura,She didn't even have to look up to know that he was watching her

Sasuke worried eye he touched her knee "Hey Sakura"

"I know Ignore _it_" Both chuckled when she had said it instead of Itachi

"There how does that feel? Your arm should be fully recovered now"

Sasuke moved his arm up and down "Feels fine thanks" Sasuke was so happy he could get back to missions but he didn't want it to show

She Chuckled "Some things never change your still playing the cool guy"

"Best thing I'm good at" Sasuke then took his shirt from Sakura and put it on "At least we get to go back on missions now"

"Not quite your sensei is out of the village so either way you will not be able to go" Itachi interrupted with

Sakura backed away from Sasuke slowly .Sasuke turned to her "Is that true?" Sakura still backing away rubbing the back of her head.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled while he chased her around the couch "you made me think it was my fault you didn't go on a mission!!"

Still running away from Sasuke "That's what you get for not greeting me right!!!"

"What! I said I was sorry!"Sasuke caught up to her in a matter of seconds lifted her up from behind and started to spin her around causing both of them laugh.

The Uchiha mother help but laugh at the way Sasuke was having fun when she walked into the room.

Sasuke finally put Sakura down both of them dizzy from spinning but both continued to laugh "See what you did Sakura now I feel sick"

"Me you're the one who decided to play spin Sakura"

"I guess, so are you staying for lunch?" Sasuke said a little happier then when Sakura first arrived

"Sure" She was a little surprised she had eaten at the Uchiha's house before but Sasuke rarely invited her.

"Lets go I have your scrolls you left over here last time you were over" Sasuke was walking to his room

"Thanks" following behind him until they were out of site.

"She's the only friend that makes him act like that you know" The Uchiha mother looked at her Eldest son

"Is that so?" Itachi's eyes grew a little

"Naruto usually makes him smile too but Sakura is the only one of his friends he'll let see him laugh, or maybe I don't see him when he does with his other friends I'm probably reading in to it too much" She then turned around and walked back into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Itachi didn't disagree with his mother Sakura was the type that had that effect on people it made him smile a little to know that his brother hadn't noticed the change "So foolish" Itachi had found his brother's weakness, so in other words Sasuke had better watch out.

In Sasuke's room him and Sakura were going over some of the scrolls she had left over "wow all this stuff were way past now huh?" Sakura amused by how much new jutsu's they had learned past that.

"Yeah even Naruto passed these" Sasuke was even happier remembering all the missions they went through

"It's not over yet we still have Orochimaru to deal with he's going to be after you soon and the Akatsuki are going to be after Naruto I don't know if having your brother around is good or b-"

"It's bad" Sasuke interrupted

"Putting your personal issues aside I'm talking about the Akatsuki your brother was one of them right well maybe if we asked he could give some information on them" She was more concerned for Sasuke, he looked at her like she was crazy, and she was the medical ninja.

"Sakura you know that I can't without it ending up in a fight between me and him" Sasuke began to grow frustrated it showed as soon as he clenched his fists

"Calm down Sasuke I'll do it so you don't have to worry okay? We need the information if we're going to defeat the Akatsuki and Orochimaru; I'm not going to let him take you neither is Naruto so we better start training soon"

"Well what about now?" Sasuke snapping out of his Itachi mode.

"We have to eat lunch but I suppose we could just bring it with us"

"Okay I'll go tell my mom I'll be back" Sasuke got up and walked to the door he tensioned when he got in the hall Sakura saw the way he did and only one person can make him act that way "What do you want Itachi I'm surprised mother let you back into the house"

"Well she's more forgiving then others let's just say that, but I was on my way to see Miss Haruno actually" Smirking Itachi took a step forward

Sasuke blocked the door "You stay away from her Itachi" eyes turning red

"What's wrong little brother it's not like I'm going to hurt her" taking another step closer to Sasuke

Sakura was happy her teammate protected her but she couldn't let him any longer "Sasuke I'll be fine just go talk to your mother" she looked at him with sorrowful eyes

"I'll be back soon" Sasuke unblocked the door and walked around Itachi both of them never taking their eyes off each other.

"What do you want Itachi I don't have time for your little games" Sakura now walking to where Itachi was

"I assure you my dear this isn't a game it's very real" moving out of Sakura's way "How did you sleep did you think of me?" now smirking

"More like nightmares but if you don't mind me and Sasuke have somewhere to go" she was about to walk past him until he pinned her to the wall.

Itachi took his hand placed it on her neck gently and leaned in to her ear "The fact that you even thought of me makes me happy Sa-ku-ra"

"Damn you let go of me I'm not your toy Itachi, you don't own me-"

He interrupted her "Yet"

"Why the sudden interest in harassing me I'm guessing its old habits from the Akatsuki right?" She stood there motionless with his gentle hand around her neck, his grip on her loosened a little more at the mention of the Akatsuki "Oh what's this I struck a nerve"

Itachi's face expression changed so that no one could read it "Miss Haruno I wouldn't joke around when it comes to certain subjects" his voice ice cold

Try not to show he got to her she decided to tease him some more "It's funny really Itachi I never said I was joking" Sakura broke free from his grip "Don't think I'm one of those girls you can push around, you want to play hard ball Itachi" She stepped closer "You got it" suddenly a hand grabbed Sakura from behind and pulled her way down the hall. It was Sasuke.

"Stop acting like you know my teammate Itachi and stay away from her" not letting go, him and Sakura walked out of the house and ran to the training grounds "What was that Sakura!!Are you trying to get killed by my brother?"

"Don't yell at me you're the one who took your sweet ass time maybe if you didn't we would be fighting by now!!"

"Well maybe if you didn't flirt with my brother-"

"What?" Sakura now stunned by Sasuke's response to her

He sighed "You know what I said maybe if you stopped flirting with my brother" Sasuke's eyes now red with his Sharingon. Both not realizing it but Itachi had followed them behind a tree.

"Don't you even try that crap with me Sasuke you know the sharingon doesn't work on me" Sakura confident "I wasn't flirting with your brother we don't even know each other like that I just met him yesterday so you don't have to get all upset" Sakura felt bad that she was lying to her teammate but she didn't know how Sasuke would react to finding out about her and Itachi's past so she ignored it and put on her fighting gloves on.

"I'm not upset" Sasuke looking away "Lets just train"

"Sorry I didn't think I could get the great Sasuke Uchiha jealous" Sakura now laughing

"Shut it Sakura!" He ran towards her with full speed

"You never denied it Sasuke" dodging his attack she aimed for Sasuke with a full blown punch missing him "Crap I was so close"

In a matter of seconds Sasuke was behind her he sliced her shoulder with his kunai Sakura knowing he would attack from behind it didn't surprise her as much. Sakura dropped to all fours swinging her leg around back knocking Sasuke to the ground wasting no time still on the ground she got up and punched Sasuke in the gut "Tsk!"

"Come one Sasuke stop holding back" Sakura now running the opposite direction of Sasuke. He then got up and began chasing after her "What are you talking about?" Making sure he could hear what the other was saying they stopped to face each other "Come on Sasuke I know how you fight this isn't the first time we fought before so stop holding back!"

"And what about you Sakura like you said this isn't the first time we've fought your holding back way more than I am" Now wondering what excuse she could have

"I don't have time for this I have to be at the hospital soon I'm working late tonight so if you don't mind"

"Fine let's make a deal the next person to pin someone down wins" Sasuke not sure if that was the right deal seeing that Sakura had massive strength

"Fine I'll end this quick" Sakura running at Sasuke. Sasuke used his full strength and appeared behind Sakura in moments turning her around thrusting her to the ground but as soon as she almost hit it she stopped herself with her right arm and kicked Sasuke in the air. Appearing over him Sakura smiled and hit him to the ground pinning him down. "I win" Sakura on top of him

"Next time don't cheat by kicking" Sasuke getting up

"I never said I played fair and what about you appearing behind me huh?" looking up at Sasuke

"What ever you should go you're going to be late again" He held out his hand for Sakura "Here"

"Thank you what do you mean by again?"

"Don't act like you're so slick Sakura me, Kakashi and, even Naruto know that your usually late for work because of our missions" Sasuke was now pushing Sakura out of the training ground

"Well it's not like I can postpone a princess being kidnapped can I?" Sakura giving an example of one of their last missions.

"That's not what I mean, you're always taking care of other's take a break from it once in a while huh" Sakura was in shock Sasuke had _never_ acknowledged her before and had never had this kind of conversation with him "Yeah thanks for caring" She looked at the Uchiha boy one last time before leaving. He was speed walking.

"Hey where are you off to in a hurry Sasuke?"

"My mom needs help looking for Itachi's birthday present it's in three days I don't even know what he likes, I can honestly care less about him but I have to go just remember what I said" and with that he disappeared

Sakura walking to the hospital "You Uchiha men always acting to sly"

A voice behind Sakura suddenly spoke "It's not acting it's a gift"


	3. Itachi's Roses

"For some reason Itachi your everywhere I don't want you to be" Sakura angry since Itachi was everywhere she was.

"Why only mean to me when you spend all day with Sasuke" walking to Sakura with a slight _fake_ sad face.

"The difference between you and your brother is Sasuke actually cares for other people and he's sweet unlike you. All you do is enjoy other people's pain like mine for example and harass people constantly only caring for the well being of your low life self that answer your question? " After letting most of her anger toward Itachi Sakura felt a huge relief.

Itachi chuckled at Sakura for some reason she amused him in a way "I guess it did"

"I didn't get the chance to ask you earlier did you like my gift yesterday?" now close enough to Sakura to where only centimeters spaced them. "It was for you only" Smirking

"If you're referring to the kiss on the neck without my permission THEN NO!!"

Chuckling "Huh why not?"

Sakura didn't have time for Itachi and quite frankly he pissed her off "BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR TOY DAMN IT!!" slapping Itachi and walking away.

_**AT THE HOSPITAL GARDEN **_

Under a cherry blossom tree Sakura sat at the trunk of "He's such a jerk"

"Um Miss Haruno?" A woman stood in front of Sakura

"Yes what is it" not looking up to the lady standing before her.

"I have a message from Lady Tsunade she said to take the next few days off to rest up for your next mission"

Looking up "Thank you, you may leave" Sakura was confused but didn't ask questions she just went back home

After her long shower she laid on the couch starring at the scrolls Sasuke had given back it reminded her of what Sasuke had told her before he left "Maybe I was a little harsh on Itachi" she sighed "After all that I didn't even get to ask what he wanted for his birthday" *Knock* *Knock* "Hm? I wasn't expecting anyone" walking to the door and opening it

"Huh there's no one here-"Sakura was cut off by the site of two dozen pink roses on her doorstep "Their so pretty" picking them up and taking in its sent. She looked around to see if she could spot who left them but she didn't see anyone "Well whoever picked these out has great taste" walking back in.

"Now let's see if I can find you a vase huh" Sakura opened cabinet after cabinet but she couldn't find the right size for two dozen roses "Well this is bad they won't last long unless I find a vase but I guess I could go buy one real quick" Running out of her house she went to the flower shop.

"Well look what the circus dragged in" a blond haired girl with blue eyes said smiling at Sakura.

"Ino it's been a while hasn't it?" Walking to the counter where her friend stood.

"Yeah is there something you need?"

"Yes actually do you have a flower vase big enough to hold two dozen roses?" Sakura looking a little embarrassed

"Sure! Who gave them to you or did you buy roses for yourself again forehead girl?" Walking to the back of the store.

"Ino you know I've never bought roses for myself and I don't know whoever it was just left them on my doorstep" Sakura looking a little sad since she wasn't able to see who dropped them off

"I might be able to help you out, some guy came in here earlier he bought some roses what color were yours?" Ino looking excited that they might crack who the mystery man or woman was.

"Pink"

"Let me check and see" Ino opened a book of recent flowers sold that day "pink" "pink" "Here it is only one person bought two dozen pink roses, oh now I remember him" Closing the book and handing Sakura her vase.

"Who was it?" Sakura was so excited she couldn't stand still

"An Uchiha Itachi"

"They were from Itachi…" Stunned by this Sakura forgot about the vase in her hand and dropped it only for Ino to catch it

"Be careful Sakura! Sakura are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine sorry I just spaced out for a minute" Grabbing the vase back and pulling out her money

"No charge your good I got you covered it's not every day You get flowers you know" Ino suddenly having a question face "Uchiha Itachi" "Isn't that Sasuke's brother?"

"I have to go Ino I talk to you soon thank you for everything" running out of her friends flower shop

"Sakura you owe me details!"

When Sakura ran to her house she filled the new vase with water and put the flowers in taking one with her as she left her home again. Running down the street she spotted Itachi standing talking to an ANBU member "There he is but why is he talking to ANBU?"

Itachi noticing Sakura he finished his conversation with the ANBU member and walked away thinking he shouldn't bother her "Itachi wait!" running after him.

Itachi turning around suddenly Sakura bumped into him luckily Itachi caught her "…………" Starring at her with no expression.

"Thank you" Sakura looking down after being afraid of Itachi's stone cold eyes.

"What was I suppose to do let you fall-" He was cut off

"Not about that I mean for the roses" holding her right hand out which held one of the pink 24 roses. Taking it from Sakura's hand Itachi grabbed the rose and cut the stem off using his kunai.

"Hey Itachi why did you cut it, it's beautiful" She was a little confessed she thought that Itachi was mad at her.

Itachi turned Sakura's head to left and placed the rose above her right ear "You are" now moving a lose strand of Sakura's hair out of her face and embracing her gently.

Sakura would normally push Itachi away but at that moment she didn't care. When Sakura reached up to hold Itachi he let go.

Starring at her "Sorry I know you don't like it when I do that so I'll be going now" Turning around Itachi started walking

"Wait! Please you don't have to leave" She ran and grabbed Itachi's arm. Sakura didn't know what came over her she just didn't want him to go. "Just stay"

"Sakura leave" Itachi nudging his head to his left. Sakura looked in the direction he nodded at and noticed a new ANBU member that was watching them "Why?"

"Kanoha says they accept me back but they still think I'm just here to get information on you, everyone and bring it back to the Akatsuki"

Stepping back from Itachi "Are you?"

"No but you're the only one besides my mother who trusts me" Now looking at Sakura

"I'm still thinking about that part Itachi but………….Damn it all!" Sakura saw the ANBU member through a kunai at Itachi. She ran around him catching the kunai and throwing it back at the ANBU.

"Sakura what are you doing you'll-"

"Oh just shut up for once Itachi and watch" Looking at the ANBU member who was walking to Sakura "Why are you attacking this Uchiha?" Sakura now serious.

"That is none of your business who are you?" The ANBU not removing his mask

"Haruno Sakura"

The ANBU member got on his knee not looking up "Forgive me Miss Haruno I would have never risked the chance on hitting you if I had known you were here"

"It doesn't matter right now. Answer my question!"

"Orders"

"Orders? From who?" Sakura furious.

"Lady Tsunade"

"I know for a fact she did not put you up to this what unit are you in?"

"………"

"Answer me!"

The ANBU member chuckled "Too bad I was so close to you Itachi, Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with knowing I got to see you again too Sakura"

"Orochimaru are you one of his messengers?"Sakura taking a step closer to him.

"No more like assassin" he tried to punch Sakura but Itachi only caught his attempt to hit her. He moved in front of her making sure he had no way of injuring her.

The fake ANBU member was studded by Itachi's sudden guard and wondered why he was protecting her "It won't be long till we have Sasuke's body"

"Don't you touch him!! Leave Sasuke alone!" Throwing a kunai at the ANBU

"I'd watch out Miss Haruno you never know who's an enemy or friend" Looking at Itachi when he spoke. "It's funny I never thought former Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi would be so pertective over a woman"

"Not only her, I have the same rules she does stay away from my brother" Itachi activating his sharingon

"It looks like I should leave just remember what I told you and make sure to pass it on to your brother" disappearing.

"That ANBU member from earlier are you sure he wasn't a fake?" Sakura pissed off.

"I'm sure he just needed to check something with me"

"That's good but Sasuke…………" "I won't let them take him, I promise" Sakura couldn't help but shake in anger.

"Don't worry when they do try everyone will be ready Orochimaru still has to wait a few more weeks if he wants to get Sasuke's body" He placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder to stop her from shaking "Lets go" Grabbing Sakura's hand he picked her up and carried her moving at full speed down the village, he was running so fast Sakura couldn't see what they passed along the way. Sure enough they were at her house

"You need some sleep you've been through a lot today" putting Sakura down

"But I'm not tired"

"Don't talk back" Itachi opened her door and started pushing her in her house

"You and Sasuke both do that to me"Sakura started to think about when Sasuke was pushing her out of the training grounds.

Itachi closed the door behind him only to hear Sakura yell his name

"Itachi your hurt!" Sakura started pulling Itachi to the couch so she could treat his wounds.

"It's nothing I don't even feel it" and it worried Itachi that he didn't even notice then that fake ANBU member had cut him.

She started her healing jutsu and began to heal him "Luckily since I'm treating it now you won't have any scars" Sakura felt happy she was able to help Itachi since he had protected her in her fight with the assassin. "There all done" She wrapped Itachi's arm just in case "So if your arm starts to hurt then tell me and I'll fix it alright" now smiling.

"Thank you Sakura" he grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it

Taking her hand back "You're getting off this time for kissing my hand since I'm feeling nice, oh that reminds me Itachi what do you want for your birthday?" Sakura starred at Itachi for the longest time with her emerald eyes. Itachi didn't want anything he only wanted Sakura but he knew if he told her that she'd just get angry and throw him out "nothing"

"Itachi you can't say that if you don't pick something I'm going to pick you out something bad not because I'm mean but just because I'm not good at that type of thing"

"You don't need to get me a gift as long as you're alive I'm alright" looking at the flowers he had gotten her.

"How'd you know they were from me?" Pointing to the roses.

"Well my friend Ino and her mom owns the flower shop u went to and, I needed a vase since you got so many flowers, she asked who got them for she I said I didn't know and since she owns the store-"

"She told you, hm I need to be more careful next time it seems" smiling

Chuckles "There's going to be a next time?" Sakura began to blush a little.

"Who knows, there might"

"Well to tell you the truth I wouldn't mind you have good taste" taking the rose from her hair and looking at it in her hand.

"Sasuke's going to kill me when he finds out about the roses, well he'll try at least" Itachi almost laughing at the thought that anyone could beat him.

" No he won't because you're not going to tell him and you're also not going to tell him about Orochimaru because if you do then I'm dead because I accepted your roses"

Lifting his knee up and resting his head on it "Your cute when you take control you know that?" turning his head slightly.

"Shut up already you never took an interest in me before you left the village so why would this be any different and don't answer that" walking to the kitchen and murmuring to herself "Gosh men can be hard to read sometimes why can't they just make up their minds you either like someone or you don't it's simple"

"Hey Itachi you staying for dinner?" Looking back at him

"Only if I cook"

"Wow wait a minute no way you'll burn down my house" her hands on her hips now.

"I'm a fairly good cook it's not nice to reject a guest Sa-ku-ra" Itachi got bored of just sitting around so got up and walked to the kitchen and started grabbing ingredients.

"Hey I said no" grabbing the pan from Itachi's hand

"Too bad" taking his pan back "Go lay down you worry too much" Chuckling while he did it he started pushing Sakura out of her own kitchen

"You're doing it again pushing me it must be an Uchiha thing" crossing her arms

"I guess, just stay out and relax It'll be done soon" turning around and going back to the kitchen

"Itachi can I ask you something ?" Sakura wrapping her arms around her knees on the couch.

"Anything what is it?" not looking up from his cooking

"What was it like I mean , being in the Akatsuki?"


	4. Itachi's beautiful future

Alright here is a quick shout out to _**KibasNo1Fan **_for leaving me comments on my chapters Your awesome!! Let's get started.

To Sakura the silence between her and Itachi lasted forever she had thought maybe she shouldn't have had asked Itachi about the Akatsuki, she noticed after she did the room was so quiet you could drop a pin and you would hear it "Uh right sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"The Akatsuki are a unique bunch I would say, they can be nice but they are for sure not the joking around type"

"You don't have to tell me"

"You need information on them right u wanted to ask at my house but didn't, so I'll tell you now" Itachi turned around to that he was facing Sakura from the kitchen "When I was in the Akatsuki before I left we had a mission to attack a small village they attacked a little girls home they held her down making her watch her parents being slaughtered by the hands of one of our members after he killed her parents another member of the Akatsuki Zetsu made her think we weren't going to kill her but at the moment she felt she was safe Kisame Hoshigaki came up behind her and ran his sword through her heart ending her life slowly" Realizing he forgot about Sakura he looked up. "The Akatsuki aren't people to mess around with"

"Thanks I think I get the picture now" Sakura shaking a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but if you want to defeat the Akatsuki one thing you need to know is that their stone cold killers that won't stop for anything till they get what they want" Cooking again.

"And what they want is Naruto" Sakura couldn't help but feel sad that her two best friends and teammates that were being hunted while she remained unharmed. She whispered "I'm useless" she buried her face in her hands.

"Where are your plates?" Itachi's voice was no longer cold it was sweet and comforting making Sakura a little happier that she hadn't lost Itachi completely in her attempt for information on the Akatsuki.

"On your right" Looking at him while he got them. She smiled "So I'm guessing you were the cook of the Akatsuki seeing how graceful you are"

Itachi laughed "I guess you could say that I'm counting that as a compliment I have a hunch I won't get many of those from you" laughing even more.

"Well fine then I won't give you anymore" Crossing her arms at her chest.

"Alright alright I'm sorry" putting his hands up surrendering to the emerald eyed kunoichi.

Chuckling "dinner is ready" pulling Sakura's chair from the table for her.

"Let's hope you didn't burn anything Ita-" She couldn't help but pause at the glorious view of food Itachi had made. Every looked perfect nothing was burnt and honestly he had done a better job than she would have.

"Is there something wrong?" taking Sakura's arm and bringing her to the table

"N-no it's nothing" She wasn't positive but she sure knew she wasn't wrong but Itachi's voice almost sounded smug like he was saying I told you Sa-ku-ra the thought of Itachi saying her name in syllables like he always did made her get Goosebumps. Both of them took their spots on opposite sides of the table facing each other.

Taking the first bite Sakura was stunned by how good the food tasted.

"Well how is it?" Itachi finger's laced

"It's great!!" Sakura embarrassed that Itachi had out done anything she would have prepared.

"That's good to hear" Itachi's eyes softened and he began to eat. During their meal Sakura and Itachi didn't really talk once in a while they'd look and smile at each other but in a way it was awkward. Sakura looked up from her meal and moved her emerald eyes to the man in front of her, she couldn't help notice how good Itachi's manner's were how polite he was, when it came down to it Itachi was gentle, sweet and he cared for other's it almost made him even seem- Sakura you okay?"

She hadn't noticed but she'd been starring at Itachi for the longest time "Sorry yes I'm fine" rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh I thought something was wrong with dinner you had stopped eating that's all"

"No not at all your food is great I actually envy whoever you marry in the future, seeing they'll get to eat more of it" the pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but smile.

Itachi well he was in shock, he never thought that Sakura would acknowledge him like that "Thank you coming from you of all people that means a lot"

"Oh come one Itachi it's not a big deal it's just me after all" Both her and Itachi starred at each other for the longest time Sakura couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach so she tried changing the subject "Oh are you done eating?" looking at Itachi's empty plate and walking towards him.

"Yes but I can wash it" Getting up from the table

"Okay it's your turn to relax you already cooked" taking his plate from him.

"You're very stubborn you know that?" Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the face Sakura made at his comment.

"It's one of my many gifts and don't forget your very persistent which isn't so different" rinsing the dishes and leaving them in her sink. "Make yourself at home while I finish these up" When Sakura turned around Itachi was lying down on her couch. "Okay then you had no trouble figuring that out" walking over to him and standing in front of him.

"Well you said make yourself at home" crossing his arms behind his head.

"True" Smiling at him her eyes began to blur and her knees began to give out causing her to begin to fall.

"Sakura!" Jumping up to catch her "Are you alright" holding her tight.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Sakura leaned on Itachi for support

"You used up to much of your chakra today" tightens his grip on her.

"I'm fine Itachi you don't have to worry about me" trying to smile but didn't show.

"Don't lie to me don't forget as an Akatsuki member we were trained to lie and Sakura yours don't work on me" bringing Sakura to the couch and laying down with her with his arms still wrapped around. Normally Sakura would push his away but she was comfortable in Itachi's arms, to make it seem like she didn't like it she lied "You're lucky I'm too weak to resist you"

"Sure sure Sakura that's it" knowing she had lied.

"Fine don't believe me then" looking up at her teammates beautiful brother "I never noticed"

"Hm noticed what Sa-ku-ra

"Your actually pretty for a guy" turning her head knowing she couldn't break free from his grasp.

"So in other words you like me" Smirking

"No! What I mean is your pretty like in and outside of your body unlike some people in the village" burring her face in his chest.

"Fine I'll let you win" Kissing her on the head gently. Itachi promised himself that he wouldn't but he couldn't help it Sakura had been to kind to Itachi unlike some people he knew.

Looking up Sakura had turned red "And I thought I had gotten rid of those from you" talking about the sudden kiss.

"Well next time let's not assume things shall we?" moving Sakura so she could be comfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" partially hiding her face behind her hands.

Itachi moved his head down to her neck to her ear "Lets just say I needed a better view" kissing her on the neck.

"Sorry Itachi but like you said I'm stubborn don't think you can win me over so easy" removing his hand from her lips and placing it at his side. Sakura put her head back on his chest

"Wish I could say the same for me-" Itachi had stopped talking as soon as he noticed Sakura fallen asleep. Itachi's eyes softened moving some of Sakura's long hair out of her face thinking about his day with her, the words she spoke to him at dinner kept running through his head.

Itachi smiled "If only you were mine Sakura Haruno that would be a beautiful future"

_**The Next Day**_

"Hmn" Sakura didn't open her eyes she just laid in her spot trying to remember what had happened, she finally remembered laying with Itachi on her couch "Itachi!" jumping up. She had finally opened her eyes at that point realizing she was in her bed. Sakura found the strength to get up and she walked to the kitchen trying to not fall over. "What's that?" noticing a note on her table.

Sakura, go back to bed you need rest your still probably very weak I'll be over later on this afternoon to check up on you to make sure that you didn't die, oh don't worry about last night I'll make sure to hold it against you later since you owe me and everything. Stop starring at this note and go back to rest love, Itachi.

"You're to protective Itachi sorry but I'm not a little girl anymore" taking the note with her back to her room so she could prepare for a shower. When she was done getting ready for the day she heard a knock at the door Opening the door "It's not even noon yet Ita-"

"What?" A black haired with black eyes boy stood starring at Sakura with a confused look on his face.

"Sasuke sorry I didn't know it was you" Sakura a little scared that she almost called Sasuke, Itachi"

Walking around Sakura into her home "Well Sorry I wasn't who you expected" chuckling his way to her refrigerator. "Who are you expecting you acted like you were about to jump me" going through Sakura's fridge and pulling out some bottled water.

"No one just a pest that keeps showing up" Closing her door and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Naruto again huh" sighing "I'll get him to back off" shoving one fist to his free hand.

Laughing "It's not Naruto and it doesn't matter who it is, why are you here? You never come over anymore" Sakura was curious.

"Well I didn't have any plans so I thought I'd see my best friend but I see I'm not wanted" walking to the door.

"Sasuke stop it you know that's not true" grabbing his arm feeling bad, she didn't mean for her comment to sound to mean.

Smirking and turning around to face Sakura "You give in to fast"

Crossing her arms "Sasuke don't tease like that you know I'd go after you no matter what"

"Same here, so do you have any plans for today?" tilting his head a little.

"Um yeah I was actually going to go pick out a gift for your brother's birthday you want to come with me?" Sakura knew Sasuke would need an answer if he were to go.

"Why would you get my brother a gift?" a little freaked out.

"Why not get him a gift Sasuke he's your brother and we are friends so I kind of have to" Walking towards the door "You coming or not?"

"Fine fine but I'm just saying he doesn't even deserve it" standing still.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke hurry up" grabbing his hand and running out.

"Hey Sakura! I don't want to run!" tightening his hand around Sakura's.

Laughing "Wow I never knew the great Sasuke Uchiha complained so much"

Sasuke falling for Sakura's trap he ran in front of her tagging her along with their hands in lock "So where to do you want to go"

"Well I was thinking…….."

_**At Kakashi's house**_

"Ahh….ahh…Chou!!" "This isn't good I've caught a cold I need to go to the market and get some more tea" Walking out of his house.

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_

"Sakura you can't be serious please tell me your not" Sasuke said putting his free hand over his face.

"Oh come on Sasuke why not?" nudging her teammate.

"Because Itachi isn't even worth all this work and he doesn't even deserve something like that, do you really want to influence more killing with that thing" trying to convince Sakura not to buy the item.

"Stop it Sasuke you know that won't happen but do you think it's nice?" starring at her teammate with a worried look.

"It's too nice is what I'm saying Sakura but if you really want to get it, go ahead"

"Thank you so much Sasuke!" "Um sir I'll take this here and could you also engrave a name on it for me?"

"Sakura no!" Sasuke a little pissed at her.

"Yes we can what would you like that name to say?" The salesman asked with a huge smile in his face.

"Itachi" returning the smile back to him.

"Oh what an unusual name I've never heard that name before"

"You're lucky you haven't seen him" Sasuke interrupting the sale. Before he could even react Sakura elbowed Sasuke on his left side "Ah damn it Sakura" grabbing his side with the hand that wasn't holding Sakura's.

"Okay thank you I'll be back tomorrow and just in time since Itachi's birthday is tomorrow too" both her and Sasuke walked out of the store.

"Ah damn it Sakura if I didn't love you so freaking much I would have killed you back there!" Sasuke said still holding on to his side.

"Hey you're the one you made smart comments about Itachi" chucking at Sasuke.

"So he's my brother I'm allowed too it's my job!"

"I'm sorry alright I'll make it up to you" squeezing Sasuke's hand gently but noticeable to feel it.

"You better" pulling Sakura closer to him.

"Hey do you think people will think we're dating since we are holding hands?" Looking at Sasuke with a questioning face.

"So who cares what people think as long as we know that we aren't dating each other there's no problem we've been friends forever Sakura it's not a big deal" a thought made Sasuke smirk "Unless you like me huh do you Sakura?" teasing her knowing she didn't "I mean I know you did but what about now?"

"O shut it Sasuke I get the picture" laughing at the good time she was having with him.

"You never denied it" bumping into Sakura on purpose.

"You never denied being jealous of Itachi talking to me" bumping him back.

"Point taken I guess but you still owe me" Smiling at the fact he knew he had won against his little game with Sakura. "Fine but then you have to stop being mad at the gift I got Itachi"

"Okay as long as I win now I'm okay with that" making his emerald eyed teammate smile with joy.

"Well Well look who we have here Sasuke and Sakura"


	5. Why Sakura?

"Kakashi sensei it's you!" Both Sakura and Sasuke were happy to see him.

"I assume you two have been staying out of trouble" Kakashi ignored their locked hands knowing it wasn't the first time they've done it.

"Well one of us has. some other people just like causing trouble and hurting others" Sasuke looked away from Sakura.

"Oh come on Sasuke I said I was sorry and I would make it up to you" Pulling her teammate towards her.

"Alright you too settle down now, where's Naruto? He's usually with you Sakura"

"He's probley eating ramen or something you know how he is" taking his fingers and going through his hair.

"True it is Naruto what are you two doing in town?"

"Sakura insisted that she'd get a gift for my brother's birthday tomorrow even though she doesn't have too" almost yelling in Sakura's ear.

Sakura elbowed Sasuke's side again but only playfully "Get over it when already went through this!"

"So you and Itachi are friends I wasn't a where didn't you just meet him?" Kakashi lied noticing Sasuke didn't know that Sakura and Itachi knew each other before two days ago.

"Y-yeah but it sort of clicked when we talked at Sasuke's house" Sakura took a step back out of fear thinking she almost blew her secrete. She thought fast and changed the subject "What are you doing in town Kakashi sensei I never see you around here" Sakura looked at him with a curious face.

"Oh I'm not feeling well so I'm on my way to get some tea but first on going to check in to the doctor It's good I ran into you guys our mission is cancelled for the next few days till I get better please give that same message to Naruto" walking past them.

"Alright you got it Kakashi sensei" Sakura waved her hand at him as he left.

"Oh Sakura tell Itachi I say hi" her sensei winked at her then disappeared.

"Why would he tell you to say that to Itachi I'm the one who lives with him" starring at Sakura who was frozen.

"I'm sure he just made a mistake" let's go. Letting go of Sasuke's hand and walking ahead on him.

"Yo wait up!" running after her.

_**At Sakura's House**_

"Sasuke wait here real quick" Sakura ran inside her house to make sure Itachi wasn't there "Alright! He isn't here" she walked back to her front door "Okay you can-"

"Damn why are you here?" Sasuke's voice began to grow cold at the one person who made him pissed Itachi.

"Not that it's your concern but I came here to see my lovely Sakura" Giving a smirk at his little brother.

"Don't call her that she's not yours!!" Sasuke's eyes began to turn red.

"Stop it……."

"That's too bad because I seem to know more about her then you do"

"You don't know anything about her!"

"Really then why do I know that Sakura had low chakra yesterday that made her pass out or the fact that she was teased when she was little or the fact that me and her have talked occasionally"

"So you've been here for three days obvcourse you too have talked-"

"Before you were teammates" interrupting him.

Sasuke's eyes widened "You're lying"

"He's not Sasuke….." Looking too Itachi only for him to nod at her in response "Itachi was my friend before you………..he was my best friend"

"What! you didn't tell me this because?" taking a step closer to Sakura.

"Because I know the way you are and I know what you're thinking at this very moment" looking down.

Clenching his fists "So it wasn't just the Uchiha clan he left he also left-"

"Me…Yeah so do you understand now Sasuke why I didn't tell you?"

Itachi stood in silence but also hurting knowing he had hurt Sakura.

"Yeah I understand, next time don't keep secretes that aren't worth keeping from me" Sasuke hugged Sakura quick.

"Yeah" Smiling up at Sasuke "Itachi you should join us for lunch who knows maybe I might die" reminding him of that note he had left for her on her table that night before.

Chuckling "Well knowing you it's most likely to happen" Itachi started walking to the door then stopped and looked at his brother "We'll be in a moment"

Knowing instantly what that meant she looked at both the Uchiha's they gave her a faint smile "Just don't kill each other that means you Itachi" she walked back into her house and started preparing lunch.

"Alright Sasuke she's gone you've been wanting to say something so say it"

"She's my teammate and after all the girls the village you want her?" Sasuke a little irritated by the thought of his teammate and his brother together "Ugh"

"Well I never thought I'd go after her either she's become quite cute" giving his brother a fake answer and teasing him.

"So you like her because she's cute?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel pissed for the reason he liked Sakura.

Itachi Sighed "No she can she's beautiful, she can definitely fight, she's kind, never afraid to tell what's on her mind, she's also the youngest high ranked medical ninja in the village but……….none of that is my answer"

"So I'm standing here listening for nothing !" taking a step closer to Itachi.

"Pretty much yeah" He couldn't help but left out a soft laugh "To be honest I couldn't give you an answer even if I wanted to because I still don't know it myself, there's just something about her"

"That much I can understand, alright I give in I won't fight with you any longer in front of her but if you do anything to her I'll kill you no matter what"

"Yeah too bad you can't protect her every moment of the day" Itachi couldn't help but taunt Sasuke of the fact if Itachi wanted he could do anything he wanted to Sakura with his sharingon.

"Damn you stay away from her how many times do I have to say it!"

Itachi realized something about his brother "You love her don't you?"

"Obvcourse I do, she's my best friend which is why I'm not going to let you hurt her"

"What makes you think I will? I take very good care of things that belong to me" smirking.

"But she isn't yours!"

Leaning down to Sasuke "Yet"

"Hey both of you get in her lunch is ready!!" Sakura yelled from inside her house.

"Yeah we're coming!"

Walking past Sasuke "hurry up you'll make her wait"

Sasuke mumbled "Don't tell me what to do"

When both guys walked in Sakura looked at them with worried eyes Itachi saw it and walked up to her. He places his hand on her head "Don't worry everything's alright so don't look that way"

"I-'n not worried Anyways food is on the table" looking in the direction of their lunch.

"Alright stop flirting with Sakura, Itachi and you two hurry up and sit down I'm hungry" taking his spot first.

"Yeah yeah calm down Sasuke" Sakura removed Itachi's hand from her head,when she looked at his eye's they looked like black crystals. Soon Sakura forgot about lunch and just starred at Itachi examining him like she would if he was a patient at the hospital.

"Sa-ku-ra are you even listening?" Itachi shook her a little with his right hand "mabe you aren't fully recovered yet"

"What? Oh sorry I was just-"

" admiring the view" smirking at her"

"No! You're so full of it like I'd ever fall for you"

"Sakura?"

"What!?"

"You're still holding my hand and I kind of need it back" pointing at his held hand.

Sakura blushed when she had realized what he said was true "just hurry up and sit down"

Itachi used his speed to beat Sakura to the table "Your slow you know"

"Hey I have to go give that message to Naruto so he doesn't freak out will you be okay?" Looking at his older brother "I mean he's here so I'm not sure how that will work out"

"Uh I think I can handle myself both you two can't trust me alone for a second you really are brothers besides aren't you going to eat?"

Sasuke chuckled "You go ahead, and I'm sorry it's just you only worry about other's and never think about yourself you just need to loosen up a bit and take care of yourself"

"But I do" Sakura couldn't help but feel sad in a way

"Thanks for lunch but I really need to go I'm also meeting mother for a while I'll tell her you're here Itachi so she doesn't get worried" He looked at his brother for a while then started for the door. He suddenly stopped with the door open and sighed "Make sure you clean up after yourself Itachi" closing the door behind him.

"Well he seems worried" Itachi turned his attention to Sakura.

She sighed "Why do you always do that too him?"

"Do what?" Itachi knew very well what she was talking about.

"Tease him about me you know it irritates him do you want me and my team to get suspended off missions" crossing her arms.

"If it means you get to stay here in the village with me then I'm willing to risk it" smirking a little.

"Too bad I'll never be with you" Sakura took her fingers and put air quotes when she said with you.

"You'll see but now that were done with that I'm done eating…." Itachi got up from his chair and walked to Sakura and started examining her.

She felt her arms move up "Hey what are you doing!"

"Sshh I'm checking to see if you're okay"

"I'm the medical here remember I'm capable of taking care of myself" trying to pull away.

"Oh are you now? as I recall you're the one who fell over because low chakra I thought medicals were suppose to know when it was low" Stopping on his check up.

She whispered "Sorry but I was a little distracted at that moment" looking away trying not to blush "Hmn"

"Looks like you're fine" Itachi took Sakura's hand and lightly kissed it.

"Get out" taking her hand back.

He chuckled "You never change do you?"

"If you already know why do you still try?"

"Because I know I'll win"

"You're too sure of yourself" taking a step closer to him to show she wasn't afraid.

"I always win Sa-ku-ra"

"Whatever Ita-" Sakura wasn't ready for what Itachi had done she was too busy teasing Itachi so react to the sudden kiss.

"Like I said I always win" taking his hand and moving her face towards him Kissing her for the last time but on her check.

"Get your hands off of me!" She didn't even think she just put all her power into one strike and slapped Itachi causing him to fall back. There was a silence in Sakura's house for the longest time.

Itachi got up stunned not looking at her and whipped the blood from his mouth away. When Itachi spoke his voice sounded as if he were actually sad "I'll be leaving then" with that he disappeared.

"Ugh I did it again…." Sakura covered her face "maybe I shouldn't have…"

_**At Ino's FLOWER SHOP**_

"So that's what is going on with you too" a blonde haired girl starring at Sakura.

"That's just it nothing's going on with me and Itachi!" slamming her hand on the table they were sitting at.

"Alright alright! Calm down my mom just bought this table I don't need to pay for another one"

"Sorry…..but Ino what am I going to do about him?" looking down.

"Well do you like him?" the blue eyed girl starred at Sakura.

"No" Sakura didn't really think of the question before she just always denied it.

Ino smiled "Do you?"

"N-no how many times do I have to tell you I don't have feeling's for Itachi Uchiha" Sakura looked at Ino who was just smiling at her wearing her down "Ugh! Maybe I don't know" looking away.

Ino laughed "So you do like him that's great!" jumping up from her seat.

"I said maybe not yes" Reaching over the table and pulling Ino back down.

"But maybe's are usually yes"

"Not always the maybe I said is more of a I don't know how I feel about him"

The blue eyed girl chuckled "I don't know what to tell you girl just that you two would look good together"

"Ino!" standing up from her seat and noticing the red roses behind Ino.

Ino looked behind herself "You know roses aren't such a bad idea for an apology" walking over to them and picking out a few dozen.

"Ino don't I'm not going to-"

She shoved the dozen roses at Sakura "Oh shut up already Sakura you know you want too" Pushing her out of the store "Hurry up and give them to him before it gets dark good luck" running back into her shop to help a customer.

"Hmn fine"

_**At The Uchiha's House**_

When Sakura had knocked on the door she was relieved to see that Mrs. Uchiha was the one who answered it "Ah Sakura-Chan how nice to see you again I assume you're here too see Sasuke if you are he's out right now but I can let him know that you came by"

Looking a little embarrassed at what she was about to say "Actually I'm here to see Itachi"


	6. The end and start of her

Mrs. Uchiha's really didn't understand why Sakura wanted to see her eldest son but she didn't bother to ask "Itachi? Well he's in his room it's right pass Sasuke's up the stairs, let me show you" they walked up to Itachi's room in silence stopping at his door "Itachi deer you have a visitor"

It was faint but both and Sakura would have sworn the heard a sigh on the other side of the door "coming" opening the door "Who is it?"

Moving from in front of the young girl "Guess who" Mrs. Uchiha chuckled then started walking away "I'll be back soon with some tea for the both of you" passing by Sakura her eyes widened, finally noticing the roses she was hiding behind her back.

Itachi just looked at her and motioned his head, for her to come in his room. He sat at the desk he was at before she was there. Walking over to him.

"Don't think I came here to apologize or anything I just wanted to check on the damage I did"

"Hmn…."moving his eyes back to his scroll.

**He's not-you've got to be-I haven't heard that from Itachi since he left ** "Let me take a look" For a while both her and Itachi didn't take their eyes off each other, she saw the slight tenseness along with being a little smug in his eyes. **Why you little prick! You knew I'd show up!** Starting her healing Jutsu, she moved to the side she hit him and noticed a cut from her chakra. **What I'd give for one more hit.…**

She chuckled "Well I can't say that hit didn't ease my anger but I guess that wasn't the best way to handle it" covering her mouth in her attempt to spill her remaining thoughts. **It's always good if you'd answer my comments once in a while. At least make an effort to show you're able to have a decent conversation. I'm starting to wonder if Sasuke was right about you….**

Sighing "That's enough, you're wasting my time" Itachi rushed his raised hand attempting throw her off her Jutsu.

Sakura was able to grab his hand, but only in shock. **I'm wasting…your time? Ugh….Let's just get this done and go home** "Didn't know you Uchiha's were big on scars" when she was done she looked at Itachi who was no longer paying attention to her.

Giving an angered sigh "What the hell are you mope ping about?" slamming her hands down on the desk, gaining his _full _attention.

"I think it'd be best if you leave-"

"Sakura Chan why don't you stay for dinner?"

Referring to the interruption. _**The last thing I want to do is spend more time this, this stupid, non sociable, jerk, who seems to be more interested is a damn scroll than the task at hand. **_Responding to her question with a warm smile "Miss Uchiha please forgive me but I have some errands I must attend to when I get home" Looking back at Itachi she laughed "Besides I think your son has had enough of me for one day" _**and I've had enough of him…for good.**_

"This late at night it's dangerous isn't it?" the beautiful Uchiha mother attempting to block her son's door "My dear please at least let Itachi walk you home" Her eyes grew with slight anger at the annoyed look her eldest son gave her.

Sakura burst out laughing trying to hold back the feeling of being offended "Even if I was attacked you and I both know I wouldn't be killed…I'm stronger then I look." both girls stood silently starring at each other intensely.

"I almost forgot how strong hearted you are compared to the other ninja's in Konoha" moving away from the door, she let Sakura pass by not taking her eyes of the pink girl "Sakura…"

"I hope you accept my roses" taking a deep bow "forgive me Itachi for my rudeness" it was the first time she had spoken to Itachi in such a formal way since he had arrived in Konoha, but she did relieved she wouldn't have to see another Uchiha for the rest of the night. **I've always hated you from that day and even now, so don't you think you could ever treat me like crap….**

"I'll walk you home" The look on his face was cold, it matched his voice.

**The next time you feel like 'walking me home' Itachi, do it because you actually care about my safety and not because your mother's telling you too**__"I can handle myself besides…." not turning her body to face Itachi, but her head she smirked. The sneer she gave him was nothing he had ever seen before "You'd only get in my way"

Chuckling "It seems as if Sakura doesn't have a liking to you" winking at her son "dinner will be ready soon please rest until then, I know spending the day with Sakura wasn't the only thing you did"

Looking up at his mother who was starring him down, he noticed the suspicious tone in her voice "Mother I advise you to not get into others business where you are not needed"

Expecting that answer, she smiled to her son "Yes, now hurry and wash up for dinner"

_**Minutes later**_

"It's….been a while" Grabbing the hand that was around her neck she tried to remove it.

Moving his head to her ear "You have something I want" tightening his grip.

"Which…..is?"

Dropping her to the ground "you know exactly what Miss Haruno"

Taking a hand and placing it over her throat she coughed up blood "I can't just leave my village that easily"

"You can and you will" _**I wonder how long she can contain herself…..**_

"Why me! What, first you can't keep Itachi so you go after someone else!" **I know you're after Naruto but it seems as if you're not here for him at all at the moment.**

Smirking a little, the man with red hair chuckled "You know as well as I, Itachi has nothing to do with this…When I said we were here for you, I meant you and your _abilities _alone"

A shock of fear ran onto the pink hairs expression. She looked away "That power is seal off in my body even if you wanted it you couldn't get it, so why don't you piss off-"

Appearing in front of Sakura, putting his hand underneath her chin. Holding her head up to examine her eyes **I can sense a great deal of chakra suppressing something in this girl's body, whoever sealed this girl off must have excellent talent. ** Letting go of her chin Sasori sighed "And I was really looking forward to a real fight. Why would you be sealed off?"

"I don't know Sasori, I killed my mother so maybe that might have something to do with it" throwing a glance of anger to the necklace around his neck trying to focus on not returning the favor of strangling him "Well I suppose you do" **Even if I did strangle him, he wouldn't be able to feel it….puppet.**

"Yes, I remember do you still tell everyone she died of a natural cause?" The tone of his voice began too sound more humorous with the time that went by.

"What do you think? I can't go around the village letting everyone know!"

"You're funny, smart too I suppose, and then you should be smart enough to consider-"

"I'm not considering anything!" Punching him it sent his body flying back to the other side of the alley.

"You were born a killer! Haruno! Remember who you really are!" Charging at Sakura he was about to draw his sword. Dodging his attack on her Sakura through her right fist at him causing Sasori to let go of his sword. Taking her punch in his left hand he punch her in the stomach. Hard "I thought you'd be a better fighter"

Smiling with blood from her mouth dripping onto Sasori's hand. **Trust me….if I wanted you dead…you'd be gone...**

Taking a swift jump back he looked at the body that was once so beautiful now covered in blood "I wonder how much time you have left Haruno"

The sound of her wooden front door slamming closed was enough to reassure her safety. Falling backwards Sakura's body met the back of her door. Sliding down the door slowly. She sighed. **No matter how long it's been they still come after me, I'm supposed to be able to fight for myself, and I am but…..what if I don't want to fight for me. **Whether or not she liked it she was being hunted down and no one would be able to stop it, the worst part of everything….she couldn't figure out what was bothering her most. The people who were hunting her down, or the fact she no longer felt like defending herself. _**Tsk….**_Placing a hand over her chest. **It hurts...**looking at the clock on her living room wall__"Kakashi's going to kill me"


End file.
